


Into the Fire

by WindsweptTrashbag



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, mentions of past fenhawke, slight fenhawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindsweptTrashbag/pseuds/WindsweptTrashbag
Summary: Fenris had seen Hawke in many battles, but against the Arishok, it was practically suicide.





	

Fenris may had broken off his romantic relationship with Hawke, but that didn't mean he didn't still love her. During a battle, he was always the first one by her side if she requested help, and he was always the first one to make sure she was okay. Whenever she would get hit in battle he would feel a lump jump into his throat, though he knew Hawke never got more than a few cuts and bruises in battle.

This was different though, fighting the Arishok, that was practically suicide. 

Hawke stood, staring up at the Arishok, considering the offer. Fight him, and Isabela gets to go free, or she could hand Isabela over to the Qunari. Fenris knew that Hawke wouldn't hand over Isabela, but he didn't think that fighting the Arishok was any better. 

“Hawke, this is madness! You can't be considering it!” Isabela shouted. Varric grabbed her arm to stop her from rushing to Hawke, or maybe even past her straight to the Qunari. 

“I accept your offer.” Hawke said, her voice stern and strong. If she was scared, she didn't show it. 

“Hawke, no!” Isabela screamed. For Fenris, everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Watching Hawke step forward to the center of the room with the Arishok, the qunari making a circle around them so no one could interfere. 

It occurred to Fenris how small Hawke actually was. She was just slightly shorter than he was, but she was dwarfed standing by the Arishok. Fenris could see that Hawke was sizing the Arishok up, trying to decide what the best way of attack was, but the Arishok seemed to be going off of brute force, rather than logic. 

Almost immediately, he lunged at Hawke, causing her to jump out of the way and break her stance. She cast a fireball at the Arishok, but he was barely even fazed, charging at her again through the flames. Hawke threw up a wall of ice in an attempt to buy herself time to get out of the charging Qunari’s path, not that it did much. The Arishok charged through it like it was a piece of paper. 

Fenris could see that Hawke was trying not to panic. She was trying her best to cast spells while constantly having to move, but that was easier said than done. Anyone with eyes could see that it seemed like she was barely keeping her head above water. 

“She's not going to make it.” Anders said. Fenris looked over at Anders, anger running through his veins. 

“She's going to be fine, Mage.” Fenris spat, but even he wasn't so sure. Anders didn't say anything else, but Fenris could see that he wanted to. He just couldn't believe that Anders had so little faith in the woman that he seemed to be infatuated with. Was it because Hawke would never reciprocate his feelings? Fenris could never tell. 

Turning his attention back to the battle, he saw Hawke hit the Arishok in the face with one of her ice spells, causing him to stagger, and taking the opportunity to get a few more hits in. But her spells were starting to get sloppy.

“She’s running out of mana.” Varric mumbled, just barely loud enough for anyone to hear. “Come on, Hawke. Don’t get sloppy.” 

Fenris knew that Hawke hated taking lyrium potions. She had stated on multiple occasions that it was inconvenient to take one during battle, and that she hated the taste, so she prefered to let her mana regenerate on it’s own, which occasionally caused her to get injured, not that she seemed to mind. 

Hawke seemed to understand that she actually needed to use a potion if she was to stay alive, and grabbed one off of her belt and took a swig. But the Arishok took this as an opportunity to strike, as he charged at Hawke and she didn’t have the time to get out of the way. 

Fenris saw her fall to the ground, blood streaming from her side and her staff flying from her grasp. His blood ran cold and he could feel the fear rising up inside him. He knew that Hawke could be dangerous without her staff, he’d seen it, but she was in a compromising position being injured and without her staff. 

Hawke quickly attempted to get up and grab her staff, but the Arishok grabbed her by the throat, lifting her several feet off the ground, lightly laughing as Hawke struggled to breathe. 

“Oh Maker no!” Isabela cried, burying her face in Anders’ shoulder. Gasps and cries of terror from the civilians echoed throughout the hall, many saying that there was no way that Hawke would survive. Fenris didn’t want to think it was possible, but the odds didn’t look good for Hawke. The only thought that was a slight comfort to him was that if anything bad happened to Hawke, he’d be able to rip the Arishok’s heart out himself. 

As Hawke’s fingernails dug into the Arishok’s wrist, tiny flames worked their way out from her palms and snaked up his arms, though the qunari seemed to pay no mind to them. It all happened so fast, no one could seem to figure out what happened. One moment the Arishok was standing tall, laughing at the tiny woman dying by his hands, and then the next, a blaze of searing hot fire erupted around the Arishok. Fenris could see the fire licking Hawke’s hands and arms, no doubt burning her as well. Dropping Hawke to the floor, the Arishok ran around the room, panicking, trying to get the fire off himself, and Hawke lay on the ground, shaking.

The smell of melting flesh quickly filled the room and the screams of the Arishok nearly deafened everyone. Several of the civilians began to vomit or put their hands over their ears, and even some of the qunari seemed to be having trouble keeping their composer. Anders had to put his hand over his mouth and Varric commented on how he thought he was going to be sick.  
Fenris had never seen Hawke perform a spell with that much strength behind it. It was obvious to see that she’d overexerted herself and possibly used up all her mana. Fenris saw Hawke’s shaky hand reach for her belt and grope around for another lyrium potion, and Maker how he wanted to rush in and help her. 

She finally managed to get a flask and take a swig of the potion, coughing from either the taste or her possibly choking on it, it was hard to tell. Hawke's shaking started to slow to a stop and she rolled over onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow, scanning the room for her staff. When she found it she slowly got onto her knees, wincing at almost every movement she took. 

Another loud roar from the Arishok resounded throughout the room as he began to lumber toward Hawke once more. The sight of him was absolutely horrific, casing some to even go as far as to scream. His skin charred and bleeding, hair stringy and almost reduced to ash, and the smell, Maker the smell, it was enough to almost bring down even the most seasoned guards. Fenris wasn’t even sure how the Arishok was still alive. 

Hawke’s face immediately flooded with fear and she quickened her pace to her staff. The Arishok caught up to her as she cast an ice spell at him, only she aimed too low and it hit the ground, causing icicles to sprout from the floor, just underneath the Arishok. Hawke, seemingly realizing her mistake, tried to crawl away from the Arishok, but he grabbed her by the ankle and held her upside down, causing her to once again, drop her staff. 

“Now, Hawke,” The Arishok said, his voice weak. “You die.” Hawke mumbled something in response, that Fenris didn’t quite catch.

“What?” The Arishok asked.

“Maybe, I should say it in Qun,” Hawke laughed. “What I said was ‘Not today’” Hawke swiftly moved her hand upward and the Arishok was brought to the ground by an invisible force, right on top of the icicles. 

The whole room was silent for a moment before some of the qunari broke their stance to check on the Arishok. They spoke quietly for a moment, crouching near the Arishok, until one of them stood up and announced, “The Arishok is dead.” 

Fenris was the first out of the crowd, pushing past civilians and Qunari to get to Hawke. The force of the spell had brought her down with Arishok as well, and her being held upside down by her ankle surely couldn’t have been good for the wound on her side. He knelt down beside her, as she lay deathly still, the wound on her side still bleeding and burns on her hands and arms prominent, though nowhere near as bad as what the Arishok had sustained. 

“Hawke? Hawke, say something!” He said, carefully cupping her face in his hands. Anders knelt down beside him, staring wide eyed at Hawke, looking terrified.

“Mage, do something!” Fenris shouted, startling Anders.

“We need to get her to the clinic!” Anders stated. “Here, help me-” his panics was soon interrupted by light laughing. Looking back down to Hawke, they saw her smiling weakly and laughing. 

“I can’t believe you all fell for it.” She said hoarsely. “You all thought I was going to die didn’t you?”

“Wait, you planned that?” Anders asked.

“Most of it, yes.” She coughed, wincing as she did so.

“Your plan was to nearly get killed?” Fenris asked. Hawke just laughed.

“Killed? No, I just had to make him think he’d won.” 

“Maker’s breath Hawke, once you’re better I’m going to kick your ass for scaring me like that!” Isabela yelled, her voice cracking.

“How about you just beat me at a game of Wicked Grace, and we’ll call it even?” Hawke suggested. 

“She probably has a concussion and I don’t like the look of her side. I can do better work on her in the clinic.” Anders sighed, sounding slightly relived that Hawke was still capable of making a joke. Fenris scooped Hawke up into his arms and started out the door. 

“Maker’s breath Hawke, don’t ever scare me like that again.” He said. “You’re too reckless.” 

“I like to keep you on your toes, Fenris. How else will you stay ready for all those bandits we fight?” Hawke laughed. 

Fenris just shook his head. Even when she had been close to death by the hands of a raging Qunari, Hawke still found the need to joke. And Maker he loved her for that. If only he could could tell her so, but he’d long since ruined that. So instead, he lightly placed a kiss on her forehead. 

“I’m glad to see you are alive.” He whispered.


End file.
